Calling the Porcelain Gods- another fluff invasion
by Phoebsfan
Summary: Fluff. M/L. No virus. what more can I say? If that doesn't attract readers I don't know what will. Oh yeah and a happy ending.


Calling the Porcelain Gods-Another Fluff invasion

Disclaimer: Hmmm.  I had a dream once that…oh wait no I didn't…Sorry can't come up with any rights to the show whatsoever.  All I'm getting is that I have a right to watch the show but then that's a privilege isn't it.  See nothing.

Summery: Somewhere in the near future the DA world is perfect and Logan and Max are cured of all their ailments.  Logan has used the nano-technology to walk without the exo and Max has been to detox to clear up that nasty little virus.  When suddenly the darkness of the show creeps back in thanks to the pen or should I say keyboard of your favorite writer (mock me and laugh here) when Max becomes ill.  Hmmm.  Yes this has been done before and yes you will probably find a better story but hey you got sucked into here for some reason so…live with it.

"Max!  Max!  Come on Shuga wake up."  Original Cindy shook Max, for not sleeping she sure was hard to wake up.

"Oh." Max groaned then rolled over ignoring her friend.

"Come on Max.  You know Original Cindy cover for ya any day but this is got ta be the worst day for it.  You know Normal's bout ready to fire your ass for skipping out on him last week.  Now Original Cindy knows that her boo had good reason to and you know that but Normal thinks you just sat on your sorry ass."  Cindy prodded Max with her finger and Max turned around to face her.

"Move." Max ordered springing past Cindy to the bathroom where she promptly lost everything that had the nerve to take up residence in her stomach.

"Damn Boo.  What you eat?  Looks like you could feed the entire broken world on that." Cindy commented from the door.

"Gee you are really being helpful right now." Max got out before her body started to shake with dry heaves.

"That's it Cindy's gonna call a doctor or something cause that just ain't right."  Cindy said and started to leave the doorframe.

"Don't." Max called after her and Cindy stopped and turned to face her ill friend.  "I'll be fine.  Just tell Normal I won't be in today ok.  If he needs proof tell him he can come scoop it out of the toilet."  Max bit out then leaned over the toilet once more to deposit more leftovers.

"I ain't leaving you like this girl.  I'll call Normal and tell him we both won't be in."

"No.  Don't. I'll be fine.  Go to work." Max protested.  She certainly didn't want to be babied, so she was sick.  So she'd get over it.  There was no reason for Cindy to skip work when they needed the money.

"Much as I'd love to stick around and watch ya blow chunks, Normal will have a fit if I'm any later.  But don't think you gonna stay here by yourself either."  Original Cindy offered then left the doorframe before Max, who was currently occupied dancing with the toilet, could object.

Grabbing the phone she dialed Logan's number.

"Hey my boo's not feeling so hot." Cindy started but Max protested from the bathroom.

"I'm fine…" Max's words were cut short by another heave.

"I aint no doctor but what ya leaving in the toilet is definitely a sign of illness." She called back.

Logan listened impatiently to the whole exchange.  Max hadn't ever been ill before and like it or not he was concerned that there was something more then the common bug responsible for it.

"Ya hear that?" Cindy asked.  Logan nodded then realized that he was on the phone and answered her.

"I'll be right over." Hanging up the phone he pulled some shoes on and grabbed his cell.   

"I hate you." Max shot out venomously as Cindy hung up the phone and returned to her position watching Max.

"Oh come on boo.  Your boy aint gonna get all freaky on ya just cause you sick.  He's running over here right now to stay his ass with ya." Cindy protested knowing Max was self-conscious when it came to what Logan was allowed to see and what he wasn't.  An ill Max certainly wasn't high up on the to see list.  Her vomiting was defiantly the last thing she wanted Logan to see.  It wasn't very attractive, it left your breath smelling horrible and she hated the weak feeling she was left with.  In short it was not what their blossoming relationship needed.

"You think that makes things better?" Max asked collapsing by the toilet.  Who knew vomiting could take so much out of you?

"You good till he gets here?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, get out of here." Max threw out and Cindy nodded, leaving the room.  "Just don't think your stuff is going to be here when you get back." Max continued to call out and she heard Cindy's muffled laugh before the door closed.  

As if on cue her stomach turned again and she once more hovered over the toilet.  Max spent the next fifteen minutes alternating between dry heaves and staring at the bottom of the toilet bowl.

When Logan arrived he caught her in the middle of a particularly nasty attack.  Silently he made his way over to her.  Quietly he kneeled behind her and took her hair into his hands to hold it out of the way.  Holding her hair with one hand he rubbed her back until she was spent.

"Better?" he questioned as she slid into his embrace wasted.

"Did I die?  Cause I think I saw my liver in there." Max joked.

"Really?" Logan questioned bringing a smile to her face and kissing the crown of her head.   "Do you have any idea what might have brought this on?"  Logan questioned pulling his prize closer.  

"No clue.  But if I remember anything I'll be sure to tell you."  Max bit out sarcastically.

"Just trying to help."  Logan offered rubbing her back.

"I know.  Sorry, I'm new to this sick thing." Max answered.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Logan questioned earning another smile.

"Yeah, you could say that.  Although in my case I'd have to go with it blows."  Logan squeezed her exhausted body to him then released her.

"Come on, we are getting you into bed."  He said pulling her to her feet, only to have her collapse against him.

"Sorry." She mumbled pushing away and trying to stand on her own.   Logan smiled as he watched her sway.  She wasn't going to let him take care of her without a fight.  He watched for a few seconds then grabbed her as she started to take a header for the corner of the tub.

"Let me help you.  We don't need a concussion to deal with too." Logan offered as an explanation for why he grabbed her.

"Fine but I'm going on record as not liking this." Max protested as she let him pick her up.

"Noted." He answered as he walked her to her bed and deposited her.  Turning his back on her he started to leave the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Max pouted.

"To get you something to drink.  You need to stay hydrated." He explained as he turned to face her full lips.

"Fine but hurry back.  I'm bored."  Nodding he left to get her a glass of water.  As he filled her glass a bottle on the counter caught his attention and reading the label he suppressed a smile.   Taking the glass of water and the new bottle back to her room, he had a pretty good idea as to why she was losing everything in her stomach.

"You do know, refrigerate after opening, isn't a suggestion right?"  Logan questioned bringing her the glass of water and showing her the label.

"Wipe that smart ass look off your face or I won't be so particular to where the rest of the contents of my stomach land." Max threatened taking the glass from him and gulped it down greedily.

"I wouldn't drink that so fast."  Logan advised.  Max sneered at him as her stomach turned again and she gagged on bile.

"This smells awful." Max commented as she finally took the bottle from Logan and sniffed it.

"That's cause its gone bad." Logan tried hard not to smile.  "How could you eat that without knowing?" Logan asked, relieved to know that it wasn't something worse.

"It didn't smell that bad last night." Max offered lamely and Logan laughed earning himself a severe look.

"Hey you're supposed to be supportive."

"Sorry." He amended verbally, while his facial expression clearly related that he still found the situation amusing.

"Yeah, sure.  Call me when you find the situation a little less amusing." Max huffed trying to sound angry but unable to completely hide a smile.  It was kind of amusing even if she was puking her guts up for it.

"Sorry." Logan instantly amended with mock seriousness. "How can I make it better?" he continued the charade.

"Well you can start by coming here." Max ordered for Logan to step closer.  Smiling he complied.  "Oh come on I won't bite." Max joked to Logan's small step forward.

"True but you might vomit." Logan defended himself and Max reached out to swat at him only finding that she couldn't quite reach him.

Max's face grew suddenly pale.

"Logan." She said weakly.  Logan was done with the game and rushed to her side.  A smile beamed from her face when he sat on the bed beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Got ya."  Max rubbed in.

"Not fair." Logan protested to Max's gloat.

"It is so fair." Max defended as their eyes met and her heart melted.  His eyes always left her feeling like a little puddle.

"Max." Logan's voice was deep and husky.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." He answered looking away.

"Yeah me too." Max added drowsily. "Logan…will you…I mean I'm kinda cold and…never mind." Max turned away.

Logan nodded understanding what she couldn't ask and crossed over to the other side of the bed where he climbed on and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Much." She answered. "Thanks for coming over and taking care of me."

"Thanks for letting me." He offered.

"We should do this more often." Max commented snuggling deeper into his arms.

"What get food poisoning?" Logan joked.

"Well that too."

"Oh Max what would I do without you?" he asked turning serious, pulling her closer and absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Scared ya did I?" 

"More then you can imagine." He answered burying his head in her hair and breathing her in.

"Well if its any consolation it scared me too."

"It helps." Logan joked.

"Hey!" Max cried out in disbelief, pushing him away.  He wasn't supposed to answer that.

"Sorry." He amended and pulled her closer.  The two waited in silence for a moment before Logan continued.

"Hey Max."

"Hmm." She answered sleepily.

"You have awful breath."

"Hey Logan." Max asked in the same tone he'd used.

"Yeah."

"You're significantly less then charming today."

"Wouldn't want to spoil you." Logan teased.

"Hey Logan."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

AN: I'm just not patient enough for a beta.  Sad but true.  Nice as it would be to have someone correct my faults and tell me what does or doesn't work I just don't want to wait for it.  So all my misspellings and grammar problems can be blamed on me and solely me.  I take pride in knowing my work is far from perfection. Oh well what's a girl to do.  And if any one wants some fluff please come and take it because its starting to jam up the keyboard.


End file.
